


Trade

by cami_soul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Severus crush on Draco, Blackmail, Bottom Harry Potter, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Post Epilogue, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, coerced Harry, divorced Draco & Astoria, hint of Albus Severus Potter/Draco Malfoy, minor Scorpius/Rose, scheming Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami_soul/pseuds/cami_soul
Summary: If Harry wants to stop Malfoy from sleeping with his youngest son, he’s going to have to take his place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draco/Harry is my all-time favorite ship. The two of them are just so perfect together. But recently I have stumbled on to reading some Draco/Albus Severus, and I have discovered that I have a bit of a kink for that pairing. I don’t know if I could write that ship yet, but I have incorporated just a hint of that kink in this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> POV switches back and forth, but each chapter is only one man’s POV, so I have noted it at the beginning of each chapter. 
> 
> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

POV Draco

Draco stood stiffly with a drink in his hand, bored out of his mind, and surrounded by far too many gingers for comfort. Since Scorpius was dating Granger and Weasel’s daughter, it seemed Draco was invited a different Gryffindor/Weasley party every month. Usually there was very little to divert Draco at these events unless, ah . . . there he was. Potter was standing across the room and frowning at Draco. 

Well now, this could prove entertaining. Potter baiting was one of Draco’s favorite activities. Draco decided to see what he could do to wind up Potter tonight. 

Abus, Potter’s younger son, was standing not far from Draco. Draco turned, flashed him a smile and the young man eagerly came to stand by him. Albus was his son’s best friend and had spent as much time at the Manor as his own home. Draco knew that he had had a crush on Draco since he was sixteen. Now at twenty, the attraction was still there, only Albus had transformed from a callow gangly youth into an attractive, fit young man. Albus was almost a twin of his father at that age. Same black curly hair and bright emerald eyes, but Albus had a few inches on his father and matched Draco in height. 

“Mr. Malfoy . . . are you enjoying yourself?” Albus asked Draco anxiously.

“Well . . . now I am,” Draco drawled smiling into the eager face of the boy in front of him. He knew it was wrong to use the boy this way, but really he was only human and it gratified his ego to no end that he could pull this beautiful young twenty year old. How many other men his age could still do that? Not Potter, certainly!

Albus blushed prettily and looked down into his drink before looking back at Draco, “Did you . . . Scorp said you went to Paris, did you have a good time?” 

“It was fine. Perhaps not as . . . stimulating as I might have hoped,” Draco took a step closer to Albus and then flashed a look at Potter. Good, now he was glaring. Draco leaned in closer, “Have you ever been to Paris, Albus?” 

“Er, I . . . er, not . . . I mean . . . er, no,” Albus said just as awkwardly as his father would. 

“I think you would enjoy it,” Draco checked on Potter who looked like he was ready to storm over to them. Time to push some more buttons. “You’ve grown into a beautiful man Albus,” Draco reached up and stroked his thumb right next to Albus’ mouth, “I think you would enjoy yourself, very much!” 

“Al, your mother is looking for you!” Potter pushed into the space forcing Albus to take a step back. Potter looked angrily between the two and Draco smirked back at him. 

“But Dad, we er . . . we were . . . er, talking . . .” Albus trailed off at the hard look his father shot him. “I’ll see you later, Mr. Malfoy,” Albus sent Draco a hopeful look. 

“I look forward to it,” Draco’s smirk deepened as Potter’s anger simmered next to him. 

As soon as his son had left Potter turned and harshly demanded, “Leave my son the fuck alone!” Potter spoke in a low voice so no one else could hear. His eyes flashed fire and his chest heaved with his anger. 

Draco thought about playing coy, but dismissed that for a much more fun game. “Fine.”

“Fine?” Potter looked adorably confused. One of Draco’s favorite Potter looks. 

Merlin this was so easy! Draco had to fight the urge to squeal in delight. “Yes fine. I will stay away from your boy, but what do I get in return? Draco gave a low laugh at the continued bewilderment on Potter’s face. 

“What?” Potter sputtered, “What? This isn’t a negotiation!” Anger was once again pushing into Potter’s expressive face. 

“Look,” Draco said crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall behind him, “I know exactly what I’ll get if I don’t leave him alone. I want to know what you’ll give me to stay away.” 

Potter flushed at the implication of what his son would be willing to do for Draco. “I’ll . . . uh . . . name your price. How much do you want?” Potter spit back at Draco. 

“Potter, Potter, Potter,” Draco shook his head and laughed. “Potter, I already have more money than you. I don’t want money.” Draco stopped there, forcing Potter to be the one to ask. Forcing Potter to ask exactly what it was that Draco wanted.

Potter tightened his lips and pressed them together, “Fine then! What do you want?” Potter mirrored Draco’s posture and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Well that’s easy Potter. I want you,” ignoring Potter’s squawk of outrage Draco continued, “You are asking me to give up a sweet young morsel, so I want you in his place.” Draco met Potter’s glare refusing to look away or be shamed. 

A flush swept across Potter’s face. “You are fucking insane! You have gone right round the twist! There is no fucking way I would ever . . . do . . . that!” Potter said in low furious tones.

Draco just shrugged, letting Potter wrestle with the implication that he could just as easily fuck either of the Potter men. 

“You . . . you are disgusting! Albus will want nothing to do with you when I tell him this!” Potter hissed. 

Draco leaned close and whispered in Potter’s ear, “He will never believe you.” Draco let that sink in before he continued, “He knows you hate me. He knows you just sent him away from me now. And . . . his ego will never let him believe I could want his father instead of him!” 

Potter closed his eyes as the truth of Draco’s words hit him. 

“Come to my offices tomorrow at noon, since it’s a Sunday they will be empty.” Draco continued whispering, “If you don’t show up . . . I’ll know it’s time to move forward with young Albus.” Draco enjoyed watching the struggle flashing across Potter’s face. In reality, Draco had no interest in moving forward with Albus. It would absolutely destroy his relationship with Scorpius, and that is the one thing Draco would never do. That, however, was information that Potter didn’t need to know. Draco wondered just how far Potter was willing to go to be the hero. Without waiting for an answer from Potter, Draco left to go speak with his son and Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Harry

Who the hell did Draco Malfoy think he was? Ordering him to come to his office to . . . to . . . well . . . Harry sat in his library in Grimauld Place with a whisky in his hand and Malfoy’s outrageous suggestion on his mind. He sipped the whisky slowly and he thought about it. What Malfoy was asking of him, it was too much. He couldn’t possibly be serious. 

For one thing, as far as Malfoy knew, he was asking Harry to cheat on his wife. They had separated six months ago and Harry had moved back into Grimauld Place, but this was not public knowledge. Only their family and close friends knew about it. Things had been rocky for a while, but with the kids all grown up and just the two of them at home, their marriage had finally crumbled. 

For another thing, Malfoy thought Harry was straight. He thought he was making this insane demand of a straight man. He couldn’t know that Harry and Ginny’s separation had him questioning many things including his sexual orientation. He had made several forays to muggle gay bars and had experienced a few furtive blowjobs. He was still figuring things out, but at the very least he had determined he was bisexual. 

And thirdly, Harry’s own son had an inappropriate crush on Malfoy, and had been flirting with him. And Malfoy had been flirting back! He and Al did have a remarkable resemblance, but there was no fucking way Harry would be a stand in for his own son.

The two boys, Scorpius and Al, had practically grown up in each other’s houses. It was perverted that Malfoy could even think about Al sexually. There was no way Harry could think of Scorpius as anything other than another son. Scorpius was kind and sweet, nothing at all like his degenerate of a father. 

Unfortunately Al had stars in his eyes when he looked at Malfoy. His son also had enough Slytherin in him that he would not stop his pursuit as long as he was getting encouragement from Malfoy. At twenty, Al was too old for Harry to order him to stay away from Malfoy. In fact if he did that, he would probably push him right into the other man’s arms just that much faster. 

Malfoy couldn’t be serious. There was no way he was serious. Harry should go to meet him tomorrow just to call his bluff. He would laugh in his shocked pointy face! He liked the idea of throwing Malfoy off his game. 

But then he second guessed himself. What if Malfoy was serious? What if he wanted to do . . . things . . . to Harry? Harry felt a twist in his gut and an ache in his cock. What would he want Harry to do? What if he wanted Harry to get on his knees in front of him and suck him off? Oh, Gods! Would he be able to do that? He imagined what it would feel like to kneel in front of the Slytherin, to touch his prick, to lick it and suck it into his mouth. Harry had to push the heel of his hand against his own straining flies to relieve some of the pressure of his hardening cock. 

Harry slammed back the rest of his drink and got up to pour himself another. There was no one else to see that Harry’s hands shook a little while he tipped the bottle toward his glass. Harry sank back in his chair with a full tumbler. He took a deep drink of the liquor. This couldn’t be happening to him! He raised the glass to lips and drank again. 

Next thing Harry knew he was waking up on the carpet on the floor of his library, the empty bottle by his side. His head was killing him and he was afraid he might sick up at any moment. He rolled over to get up and his head spun. Merlin, he didn’t think he would make it to the toilet! He sat up carefully and just held his head. 

He had to take stock of the situation. He didn’t have any hangover potion here, he barely had the basics. The boys would surely have some at their flat, but he did not relish the thought of either Jamie or Al seeing him in this condition. He cast a quick Tempus, he only had an hour before noon. He moved slowly to stick his head in the floo, hoping Hermione was out this morning. “Ron,” Harry called out.

After a minute Ron appeared, “Hey Harry, what’s going on mate?”

“Need hangover potion, d’ya have some?” Harry said holding his head and closing his eyes. 

“Merlin! You look like shite, Harry!” Ron answered, “Yeah, I think we have some. Let me check.” 

While Ron was away from the floo, Harry concentrated very hard at staying perfectly still.

Ron’s head popped back in the fireplace, “Move back will ya, I’m coming through.” 

Harry scooted back and Ron stepped through. He handed Harry a small glass bottle. Harry pulled out the stopper and swallowed it down. He clamped his hand over his mouth, working hard to keep the potion in his stomach. After a few minutes his head finally eased and his stomach stopped rolling. “Thanks mate, I owe you one,” Harry said to Ron. 

“What the hell happened? I don’t remember you being so pissed when you left the party yesterday,” Ron gave Harry a concerned look as he picked up the empty whisky bottle from the floor.

“I guess I was feeling sorry for myself,” Harry shrugged. “It’s ok now, sometimes you just need to get pissed, you know? I’m fine. Don’t worry, I won’t make a habit of it. And for Merlin’s sake, don’t tell Hermione.”

“You dodged a bludger with that one, lucky for you she’s at the Burrow with Mum,” Ron’s eyes still looked worried when they rested on his friend. “You sure you’re ok? I’m headed over to the Burrow myself. Why don’t you come back with me? Mum would love a chance to fuss over you.”

“Thanks Ron. I’m fine though, and I have some things I need to take care of today. I’ll see you tomorrow at work, yeah?” Now that Harry was feeling better physically, he needed to get Ron to leave. 

“Well, if you change your mind or if you need anything, you’ll let me know? Right?” Ron stepped over and gripped Harry’s shoulder tightly, “You know it doesn’t matter if you’re my brother-in-law or not right? Next to ‘Mione, you’re, well . . . you’re my . . . bloody hell, I’m no good with this feeling shite!”

Harry gave him a quick hug and put him out of his misery, “I know, you big lug. Now get out of here before your wife gets suspicious about where you are.” 

After Ron left, Harry cast a quick Tempus and took stock of the situation. Fifteen minutes before he was supposed to meet Malfoy. He looked down at himself, he was wearing the same clothes from the party and they were wrinkled and smelled badly of sweat and whisky. His mouth tasted like a wet dog had curled up and slept in it. He glanced in a mirror and saw that his eyes were red and bloodshot and his hair . . ., well his hair looked about the same as usual. This ought to do for Malfoy, he thought angrily, that prat didn’t deserve any effort. With that thought, Harry apparated directly outside of Malfoy’s offices. 

Malfoy was a successful barrister and his office was in a building not far from the Ministry. After the war there had been many legal reforms, and that included legal representation. Harry apparated in front of the building. He wanted to pace in front and to delay going inside but he was afraid that would just call attention to himself and someone would notice him going into Malfoy’s building on a Sunday. 

The only reason Harry was attending this meeting was to tell Malfoy off. He was going to tell Malfoy exactly what he could do with his demands, and where he could stick them. He was one sick puppy, and Harry was going to let him know it! When Harry was properly fired up, he burst in to Malfoy’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smutty, smut ahead. You have been warned. ; )

POV Harry  
Harry burst through the office doors ready to take on Malfoy, and was somewhat let down when he found the room filled with several desks but uninhabited. Then he noticed an open door leading off of this room. He walked through the doorway to the inner office and there was Malfoy, sitting at a very large polished desk, writing with a quill on some parchment. Malfoy continued to write for a few moments until Harry abruptly called out, “Malfoy!”

Malfoy looked up and locked eyes with Harry, “Potter, I’m surprised. I didn’t think you had it in you.” He got up and walked around his desk to come and stand in front of Harry. He was wearing a light blue button up and some kind of tan casual trousers. When he got close he wrinkled his nose delicately, “Oh Potter, what did you do, sleep in the gutter outside The Leaky Cauldron? Well this is a new low, even for someone with your fashion sense. Come with me.” Malfoy turned and walked away and Harry found himself following without thinking about it. 

They went through another door off of Malfoy’s office and Harry found himself in a rather large bathroom. It was beautifully appointed, of course, and very luxurious. Half of the room was taken up by an outsized glassed in shower. There were at least three different shower heads that Harry could see, as well as a multitude of knobs and buttons that Harry had no idea what they would do.

They stopped in the middle of the room. “Clothes go in that basket, so they can be laundered. You will shower and shampoo. I will wait outside,” Malfoy gave the directions briskly, and then withdrew back to his office. 

For several minutes, Harry just stood there as if Malfoy had thrown a Stupify. He thought about marching right back out there to confront Malfoy, but the shower did look tempting. He really did reek. Harry decided he might as well shower, and as a bonus it would delay his meeting with Malfoy.

Harry locked and warded the door before he stripped, placing his clothes in the basket and his wand on the counter. Hopefully Malfoy’s house elves would have them cleaned before he was done with his shower. Harry turned to the shower, twisting the most promising lever and smiling when hot water poured out of two of the shower heads. Harry walked over to place his glasses on the counter, when he glanced in the clothes basket he noticed it was empty already. Good, that meant the elves were already working on it. 

As the hot water hit his muscles, that were sore from sleeping on the floor, Harry groaned out loud. The spray pulsed just this side of painful. Merlin, that felt good. Harry reached for the shampoo and poured some in his hand. As he lathered it into his hair the cloud of scent surrounded him. Malfoy! His whole body recognized this as Malfoy! There was citrus and something spicy that Harry couldn’t identify. But Harry was absolutely clear on one thing, this was Malfoy’s scent. 

Harry massaged the shampoo into his hair and realized something else. His body was reacting to this scent. He was starting to get hard. How could he get hard, standing here in Malfoy’s shower with the man himself just on the other side of the door? But there was no denying it, his cock was getting harder the longer he stood in the pulsing spray. 

He thought about his options. He could leave it alone and hope it went away on its own. He could turn the water to cold, but he wasn’t even sure if he knew how to do that with this fancy shower. Or he could go ahead and rub one out. Here. In Malfoy’s shower.

What the hell, he reached for the shampoo and poured some more in his hand. He wrapped his slick soapy hand around his hard prick and leaned against the cool tiles of the shower wall. He squeezed hard and twisted his hand, a deep groan bubbling up in his chest. He took his free hand and ran it over his chest, stopping to flick and pinch his nipples. Another low moan broke free. His hand felt so good, and the scent wrapped around him spurring him on. Harry moved his hand faster and faster, chasing his orgasm, desperate to come. And then it was there, he was coming hard, shooting all over the wall of Malfoy’s shower. 

Legs a little bit shaky, Harry rinsed off and then turned off the shower. He toweled off using ridiculously thick towels. He used a comb he found in the cabinet to try and tame his hair. He looked in the basket for his clothes, but it was still empty. He looked on the counters and in the cupboard but they were nowhere to be found, even his shoes were gone. He noticed a toweling robe hanging on the back of the door and he put it on. It was as soft as velvet against his skin. He slipped his wand into the pocket of the robe. Feeling wary about going into the other room wearing just a robe, but not really having any other choice, Harry left the bathroom to confront Malfoy. 

Without looking up from the parchment he was writing on, Malfoy motioned Harry over, “Potter, come over here.” 

Harry walked over to stand next to Malfoy, looking over his shoulder to read what he was working on. Unfortunately for Harry it was written in another language and he couldn’t read a word. Also unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy turned his chair to face Harry. He grabbed onto the robe’s belt and used it to pull Harry until he was standing between Malfoy’s spread legs. Harry’s brain stuttered and he forgot what he was going to say. “Much better, Potter. You clean up nicely,” Malfoy praised.

“Now, let me unwrap my present,” Malfoy untied the belt and pushed the sides of the robe apart, exposing Harry’s naked body to his gaze. Harry’s pink flush covered his whole body, as he felt Malfoy’s appraising eyes on him. He needed to pull away. He needed to protest. But his feet wouldn’t move and all he could do was stand there letting Malfoy look his fill. Malfoy put his hands on Harry’s chest and then dragged them, lightly, down his body. When he reached Harry’s hips he left them resting there. “You were a very naughty boy in my shower, weren’t you?” Malfoy smirked and ran one finger along the length of Harry’s softened prick.

Harry turned even redder, but he kept silent. There was no way Malfoy could know about what he had done in the shower. Could he? 

“Well, since you’re not in the mood to talk, let’s put your mouth to better use. On your knees Potter,” Malfoy lifted one hand to Harry’s shoulder and pressed down insistently. Harry dropped down, the carpet on Malfoy’s floor cushioning his knees, the robe open around him. Oh fuck! Malfoy wanted him to suck him off! Maybe he could just do this and that would be the end of it. Malfoy would be satisfied and he would stay away from Al. It wouldn’t be too difficult. Harry had done this exactly twice before, and both blokes had seemed pretty satisfied. But he was a bit worried that Malfoy might have more exacting standards than random strangers in the loo. 

Malfoy’s smirk got broader when he seemed to sense that Harry was going to go along with this mad scheme. “Open my trousers,” he demanded. 

With shaking hands, Harry reached for the button closure. Harry could see Malfoy’s hard length pressing against the fabric. He pushed the button through the hole and took a deep breath. Keeping his eyes down, refusing to look Malfoy in the face, Harry grasped the zipper and pulled it down. When he parted the fabric of the trousers, Harry’s eyes widened. In his shock, he looked up into Malfoy’s eyes. Malfoy chuckled and smirked even harder. Harry dropped his eyes to Malfoy’s lap again. No pants! Malfoy was going commando! 

“Take me out,” Malfoy ordered as he leaned back in his chair. 

Malfoy was semi hard already so Harry needed to push his trousers down in order to get his cock out. Malfoy obligingly lifted his hips, and Harry tugged his trousers down to his thighs. Malfoy’s prick was long and slim, the pink tip peeking out from his foreskin. Harry rested his hands on Malfoy’s thighs and stared. Malfoy seemed to grow harder and longer right before his eyes. He wet his lips with his tongue and heard Malfoy moan. He could feel the muscles tense underneath his hands, but Malfoy stayed silent. Harry had a moment of doubt that he was in way over his head, but he resolutely pushed it aside. 

Harry reached out one hand and traced along Malfoy’s length. He curled his fingers feeling the velvety softness that covered the steel like hardness. “Yessssss,” Malfoy hissed out. Harry took his thumb and dragged it across the tip of Malfoy’s cock, spreading the wetness around the sensitive slit. “Merlin!” Malfoy panted out. Harry looked up at him, while he tightened his grip. Malfoy’s smirk was long gone, his mouth was open and he was breathing hard. “Merlin, Potter!” 

Feeling more confident, Harry bent down and licked the tip, tasting the salty essence there. Malfoy whimpered, and Harry swirled his tongue. Wanting to hear Malfoy make that sound again, Harry repeated the swirl with his tongue and added a suck. “Oh fuck Potter! Where the fuck did you learn that?” Malfoy growled, ruining the effect when he whimpered again at the end. 

Harry pulled off and smirked up at Malfoy. “Just natural talent, I guess,” Harry preened, enjoy his effect on Malfoy’s composure. Harry bent back down and sucked Malfoy in as far as he could without choking. He wrapped a hand around the part he couldn’t get into his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking as he pulled off slowly. 

“Oh, Fuck!” Malfoy threw his head back and arched into Harry’s mouth. Harry sucked harder and bobbed rapidly up and down Malfoy’s cock, taking a little bit more each time. Malfoy’s hands threaded themselves into Harry’s hair and tightened. Malfoy didn’t try and control Harry’s pace, but just held on for the ride. When Harry used his free hand to gently toy with Malfoy’s balls, he cried out and thrust into Harry’s mouth, “Yes Potter, yes, yes!” 

Malfoy’s hands tightening painfully in his hair was all the warning Harry had before Malfoy was coming and shooting down Harry’s throat. It was warm and salty, and a little bit bitter. Harry pulled off and licked his lips. He looked up at Malfoy who had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His hands were still tangled in Harry’s hair. 

“Where,” Harry’s voice came out rough and gravelly. He tried again, “Where, uh . . . where are, er . . . um, my clothes . . .” 

Malfoy opened his eyes and gazed down at Harry kneeling between his legs. “You won’t need them yet,” Malfoy let go of Harry’s hair and then pushed the robe off of Harry’s shoulders. “We’re not done. Not even close!” Malfoy’s smirk was back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Smut!!! So smutty!

Draco POV

Merlin’s balls! Draco was stunned but determined not to show it. Potter was naked in front of him, and he had just had Draco’s cock in his mouth. He grasped Potter by the hair and pulled him close, he leaned down at the same time and brought their mouths together. He opened his lips over Potter’s and sucked in his lower lip. He dragged his teeth over it causing Potter to groan. He licked into Potter’s mouth and rubbed their tongues together. He pulled away and Potter whimpered. 

Draco looked down at Potter. His eyes were glazed and unfocused. His lips were shiny and red, and his cock was hard and leaking. It was an arresting sight, and one he thought he would never have the privilege of seeing. This opportunity would never come his way again and he was determined to make the most of it. He was going to wreck Potter. 

As Draco stood, he pulled his trousers up to his hips but left them open and his prick hanging out. He used his wand to cast a charm, and the papers and files on his desk all flew onto shelves and into drawers, leaving the top of the desk entirely clear. In one continuous move, Draco pulled Potter up onto his feet, spun him around, and bent him over so that his chest was flat on the desk top.

“What! Hold on . . . wait, what . . . leave off, Malfoy,” Potter sputtered in futile protest.

Draco leaned over Potter, his chest pressed to Potter’s back and his cock resting in the crease of Potter’s arse. “Stay there,” Draco whispered in his ear. Draco pulled Potter’s arms down to his sides and curled his fingers around the edge of the desk top. “Don’t let go,” he added. 

“Malfoy . . . I don’t . . . I can’t . . .” Potter’s breath was ragged and he gripped the desk tightly.

“Don’t think Potter. Just let go . . . feel,” Draco kissed him just below his ear. Draco moved off of Potter, pleased when he remained just as he had positioned him. “Good boy,” Draco murmured and Potter shuddered. Draco pulled Potter’s hips back and up, so that his arse was angling up off the desk. His pushed Potter’s legs apart making space for himself there. Potter’s hands tightened and he moved his legs restlessly. Draco pushed himself up against Potter’s arse and ran his hands up and down Potter’s flanks, all the while whispering what a good job he was doing and what a good boy he was being. When Potter’s body finally relaxed, Draco lifted off of him.

Draco gently caressed the firm cheeks of Potter’s glorious arse, and Potter shivered in response. Draco squeezed and stroked them. Then he trailed one finger in the valley between the soft hills. Potter shivered more violently this time. Draco pulled Potter’s cheeks apart to view the dark pink bud hidden there. Potter tensed up again, “I . . . I, I haven’t . . . I haven’t ever . . .”

Leaning over Potter’s body again, Draco whispered in his ear, “Just relax Potter, you’re going to love this. I’m going to put my mouth on you, and it’s going to feel brilliant.” Draco slid back down Potter’s body and pulled his arse open again. He placed small little kisses and licks all around the sensitive rim, making Potter squirm against him.

When he lapped at the furled bud with his tongue, Potter cried out and then pushed back into Draco’s face. Draco chuckled, “Liked that did you?” Draco licked harder and then pushed the tip of his tongue just inside the tight ring. 

Potter moaned, “Oh god! Oh fuck!” He pushed back to get more from Draco. Draco rewarded him by pushing more of his tongue in and then pushing it in and out, rapidly fucking Potter with his tongue. “Oh, oh, oh, gahaohgd!” Potter twisted and arched under Draco’s hands. Draco pulled away and Potter cried out, “No please! Don’t stop, please!” 

“You’ll like this too, I promise,” Draco said before he cast a lubrication spell and slicked up his fingers. Draco teased at Potter’s softened hole with one slippery finger, tracing it over and over the sensitive skin drawing more pleasured groans from him. “Yes, yes, just like that, you like this, don’t you?” Draco crooned. He slowly pushed the slick finger inside Potter. He took his time sliding it in and out until Potter was panting. Draco leaned up to Potter’s ear again, “Do you want more, Potter?” Potter moaned trying to push back on Draco’s finger. “No, no . . . you have to say it. I need you to say it,” Draco said in a low voice. 

“Oh, oh god,” Potter moaned.

“You have to do better than that Potter. Now . . . what do you want?” Draco pulled his finger out until just the tip remained, circling it lazily and taunting Potter.

“Oh, please . . .” Potter tried to push back but Draco kept him from moving with his forearm. 

“What do you want? You need to say it Potter,” Draco insisted.

“Oh god more . . . need more . . . please,” Potter squirmed his hips which moved his arse enticingly. Draco rewarded him by sliding two fingers in and twisting them. “Aaaaaah! Ah yes, yesssss! Please yes, more!” Potter cried out. 

“Do you like this Potter? Do you like my fingers in your arse? Fucking you?” Draco stopped with his fingers pushed all the way in, waiting for Potter.

“Yes, yes like it . . . please . . . don’t stop . . . please,” Potter begged. 

Draco paused to savor the sight before him. Potter was bent arse up, over his desk. Potter’s skin was glowing from a fine layer of sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. Draco’s fingers were glistening and moving in and out of Potters arse. Potter wriggled and squirmed on Draco’s digits, all the while panting and moaning. In this moment, Potter was his! Draco crooked his fingers and felt around for the little nub. Potter shouted out, when he succeeded. 

“Oh Fuck! Fuck yes! What . . . ? Oh, god, what is . . . what?” Potter’s voice rang out. 

“That’s your prostate Potter. Like that?” Draco brushed against it gently on every third or fourth thrust. “I could push against it with my cock. Do you want me to fill you with my cock?” Potter moaned and thrust back against Draco’s hand. “You have to say it, Potter. I need you to say it,” Draco insisted. He needed so much to hear Potter ask to get fucked. He kept ghosting his fingers lightly against the bundle of nerves.

“Yes, anything . . . just please, don’t stop . . . need more,” Potter’s eyes were screwed shut as he writhed on the desk. 

“Not good enough, Potter,” Draco held his fingers still and Potter whimpered. “You need to ask for it,” Draco added. 

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease,” Potter tried to move against Draco’s fingers but Draco held him still. 

“Do you want me to fuck you? You have to say it,” Draco insisted again. Potter whimpered. “Open your eyes, potter. Look at me,” Draco ordered. Potter’s green eyes were wild and his pupils blown wide. “Do you want me, Draco, to fuck you?” Potter started to close his eyes but Draco stopped him, “No, Potter! Look at me. Say it. I need you to say it.” 

“Want you,” Potter said weakly.

“What do you want me to do?” Draco’s voice rumbled roughly. 

“Need you . . . need you in me . . . Oh, god . . . fuck me . . . need you . . .” Potter whispered. 

That was good enough for Draco. He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock quickly. Without pausing he lined up the tip and pushed in. When he got past the tight ring of muscle he waited, letting Potter adjust to him. Draco gripped Potter’s hips so hard he was sure to leave bruises, but he resisted the urge to thrust roughly into the tight hot heat surrounding him. When he felt Potter start to relax around him he began to slide in, slowly, an inch at a time. 

When he had pushed all the way inside, Draco rested his shirt covered chest against Potter’s back. One hand grasped Potter’s hip and with the other he reached down and tangled his fingers with Potter’s. He could feel Potter’s magic reaching out and interweaving with his own. Potter groaned as Draco pulled back and then pushed back in. Draco straightened back up but kept his hands on Potter. Draco used the leverage to thrust harder and faster into Potter. Their magic snapped and sparked. He pounded hard into Potter’s arse.

“Oh god! Fuck yes Malfoy! Yes, fuck yes,” Potter pushed back onto Draco’s cock. “So good!” he cried out.

“Yes! So good!” Draco echoed. Draco could feel their entwined magic pulse with every thrust into Potter’s body, and it only increased his pleasure. He had never felt anything as fine as the friction of Potter’s body around his cock. He felt the pressure build and he knew it would be soon. He pulled his hand away from Potter’s hip and down to his prick. Potter’s cock fit his hand perfectly. His fingers just touched together as he wrapped the hard length in his fist and pumped. He tightened his fingers that were still linked with Potter’s. 

“Yes please! Yes, oh please . . . Draco!” Potter shouted out his pleasure as he came, warm and wet, all over Draco’s hand. 

With Potter’s arse pulsing around him and their magic crackling, Draco would not last long. He thrust in once, then twice, and then he was shooting deep inside of Potter with more pleasure than he had ever felt before. Draco collapsed down on top of Potter’s back. He lay there catching his breath for a couple of minutes before sliding carefully out of Potter. 

Potter was lying limply on his desk, his harsh gasps filling the room. Draco stood up and took a step backward. He tucked his cock in and fastened his trousers. With one last lingering look at Potter he said, “Your clothes are in the bathroom.” Draco turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He had to get away quickly, before he said anything stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Harry 

Harry felt boneless and just wanted to slide to the floor. What had he just done with Malfoy? And why had it felt so fucking amazing. Better than any sexual experience he had ever had in his forty-six years. He tried to stand but his legs were too shaky. So he sat behind Malfoy’s desk, planting his naked arse in Malfoy’s fancy desk chair. 

He didn’t know why he had just let Malfoy take control of him like that. Why he hadn’t stopped him. It had actually felt really good not to have to make any decisions, not to have any responsibility for what happened. And who knew it would feel so good to be fucked? Well, actually many people on the planet probably did, but now he was one of them too. 

The question was what should he do now about this realization, and about Malfoy more specifically. However, his immediate concern was that he was still sitting bare arsed in Malfoy’s office. Harry forced himself out of the chair and across the room into the bathroom, he stopped along the way to retrieve his wand and Malfoy’s bathrobe. Inside the bathroom, Harry’s clothing was clean and folded neatly on the counter. He was tempted to wash again in that brilliant shower, but instead he cast a quick scourgify and removed the traces of Malfoy from his body. 

When he was dressed, Harry made his way out of the office and back onto the street. Once there, Harry was at a loss for what to do next. He needed to talk to someone about this, to have someone help him figure this out. But this wasn’t really the sort of thing he could talk about with Ron or Hermione. Ironically, Ginny would probably be the most understanding but a conversation with her right now would be all kinds of uncomfortable. He wished he could talk to Malfoy about what had happened between them, but he was sure that he would just be met with scorn and sarcasm about his inexperience. 

Without being able to turn to his friends, Harry did what people have been doing for centuries. He found the ear of a friendly bartender at a muggle pub. The pub was pretty quiet. There were only a few people scattered here and there, and no one else sitting at the bar. After four lagers loosened his tongue, Harry found himself pouring out his troubles to the barman. 

“I had something happen to me today. Something I liked,” Harry started out by saying.

“Oh, well that sounds good,” said the barman. Harry thought his name was Nick or Mick, or maybe Rick. 

“It was unexpected. I hadn’t ever done that before,” Harry looked around making sure they were still alone before he continued, “it was about sex.”

“Well, that’s always good then,” chuckled the barman.

“I don’t know,” Harry shook his head miserably. “I don’t think it was normal. I think I’m a freak.” 

“You know, mate, I would bet that you’re not. I hear a lot of stories, and it takes all kinds. Ya’ know.” The barman folded his arms on top of the bar and leaned toward Harry, “Tell you what, you tell me about it, and I’ll tell you if I’ve heard of it before.” 

Harry took a long swallow of his beer and then a deep breath. He wasn’t even sure he could say it. “I . . . I, uh liked . . . I liked being told what to do. You know being bossed around,” Harry whispered, staring down into his drink.

“Oh, mate,” the barman chuckled again, “that is completely normal.” Harry looked up from his drink and met the bartender’s eyes. “It’s a common thing. Lots of people like being bossed around. Some people like to do the bossing, some like both. It’s all good.” 

“Really,” Harry looked skeptical. “You’ve heard of this before?” 

“Yeah, do you have a high powered job?” at Harry’s nod he continued, “Lot’s of men and women with high powered jobs like to be submissive in the bedroom. They like not being in charge.”

“Yes! Exactly! I didn’t have to think or make any decisions. I could just feel,” Harry interrupted excitedly. 

“Well, I think your partner is a lucky woman. Or man?” the barman questioned with a speculative look in his eyes. And then he winked at Harry. 

Before Harry could reply he had moved on to serve a new group that had arrived. Feeling much better about himself as well as slightly drunk, Harry threw a generous amount of muggle money on the bar and made his way out to the street. Harry wasn’t feeling sober enough to apparate, so he flagged down a muggle cab and took it back to Grimauld Place. 

Once home, Harry made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of beans on toast. He washed his Spartan meal down with a generous glass of firewhisky. Harry made his way upstairs to his bedroom, feeling pleasantly fuzzy headed. When he reached his room he stripped off his clothes, leaving them where they fell on the floor. He flopped into bed naked and curled himself up in the duvet. It didn’t take long for sleep to overcome him, but his dreams were filled with images of blond hair, grey eyes and long slim fingers. 

Harry woke up early the next morning. When he rolled over in bed, he felt a twinge in his arse. It all came flooding back to him. Malfoy. Being bent over his desk. Getting fucked! Harry reached his hand down and tentatively touched his arsehole. It was sensitive and a bit puffy, but it wasn’t painful. Harry gently traced his fingers around the rim and he thought about how Malfoy had pushed his fingers inside of him. Harry’s cock started to harden. He conjured some lube and cautiously pushed the tip of one slippery finger inside himself. It didn’t hurt, but it felt tight. He consciously relaxed his muscles and pushed it in further. Because of the angle, Harry wasn’t able to get his finger in as far as Malfoy had but he pushed it in as far as it would go. He wiggled it around and it felt kind of good. Harry pulled his finger back slowly and then pushed it in again. Harry groaned out loud. Now that felt good! Harry fucked his finger into himself and his free hand wrapped around his aching cock. 

Thinking about how Malfoy had pushed him down on the desk and ordered him to stay there, caused Harry to move his finger faster. Malfoy had forced him to admit how much he liked it, how he wanted it. He thought about Malfoy’s fingers in him, and then about how it had felt to have Malfoy’s cock pushing inside him and stretching him wide. Harry pushed a second finger inside himself, enjoying the slight burn. He stroked his cock hard and fast just like he liked, while he furiously fucked his fingers into himself. His mind was filled with the memories of Malfoy holding him down and filling him. Harry came hard, warm and wet all over his fist, with a shout of, “Malfoy!” 

Harry lay on his bed waiting for his breathing and heartbeat to return to normal. He cast a charm to clean up the mess on his hands. He still had no idea what he was going to do about this inconvenient desire for Malfoy. He knew Malfoy wasn’t the same tormenting bully that he had been when they were teenagers, but he hadn’t magically turned into a Hufflepuff either.

Even with their sons’ friendship, Harry had not exchanged more than vague pleasantries with Malfoy over the years. In fact he had tried very hard to have very little to do with Malfoy. So he really didn’t know what he was like nowadays, but Harry couldn’t really imagine them as friends or anything more . . . intimate. 

It was a moot point really because Malfoy hadn’t actually wanted him, he had been flirting with Al. Harry needed to remember that fact before he got carried away imagining any kind of future with Malfoy. 

Harry made it to work on time and faced the pile of paperwork on his desk with a long sigh. It seemed with every promotion he had gotten, his job had gotten farther and farther from excitement and action. Instead, now as Head Auror, all he had were interminable meetings and mountains of paperwork. Maybe it was time to think about a change even though adding that to the separation, everyone would think he was having a midlife crisis. 

It was hard to focus over the next two days. He had never noticed before how many times Malfoy’s name seemed to come up. Just how many clients could one man have? Every mention of Malfoy sent him back to Sunday afternoon laying across Malfoy’s desk. Normally he didn’t wear his Auror robes around the office, preferring the comfort of his muggle clothing. However his frequent and inappropriately timed erections made him glad for the voluminous coverage. 

He had just returned home on Tuesday evening, and was enjoying a tumbler of whisky, when his front door slammed and he heard, “Dad!” shouted. 

“I’m up here,” he called from his study.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and then Jamie and Al bounded into the room. Both boys, well he supposed they were young men now, sported his same messy black hair that he did. And both men were tall, taller than he was, not being nutritionally deprived in childhood probably helped with that. Jamie’s eyes were the warm cognac brown of his mother, whereas Al’s eyes matched his own bright emerald ones. 

Jamie was an auror like he was, and Al had started the healer training program at St. Mungos. He was proud of both his sons, they had turned into fine young men. However, that didn’t stop him from wanting to protect them from hurt or harm. That impulse is why he found himself in this impossible situation with Malfoy. He needed Al to stay far away from Draco Malfoy.

“Well, to what do I owe the honor of both of my sons visiting at once?” Harry asked as both young men settled themselves on the couch across from him. 

“We were worr . . .” Al started to answer but was cut off by his brother.

“Can’t sons just want to spend time with their dad?” Jamie said loudly, trying to cover up his brother’s blunder. 

“I just saw you this morning,” Harry pointed with his drink toward Jamie. “And your uncle Ron has a big mouth,” he muttered. 

“Dad, this place is depressing. Have you done anything with it since you moved back in?” Al looked anxiously at Harry. 

Noticing the belligerent expression forming on his father’s face, Jamie chimed in, “Hey, why don’t we take you out to eat? Tuesday’s burger night at the Leaky.” 

Harry thought about sending them on their way, but he really wasn’t looking forward to another solitary night. There was only so much “me time” he could take. Even with what he knew were their ulterior motives, it was better than sitting around brooding about Malfoy some more. “Sure. I’ll just grab my jacket,” Harry went and grabbed his godfather’s motorcycle jacket. Even after all these years, it never failed to bring him comfort and confidence when he wore it. 

They soon found themselves ensconced in a cozy booth, tucking into juicy cheeseburgers. A minor skirmish broke out across the table from Harry when Jamie grabbed a handful of chips from Al’s plate and stuffed them in his face. 

“Oi! Eat your own food!” Al said shoving his brother away with his shoulder. 

“Watch it, you clumsy berk!” Jamie shoved back even harder.

“Wanker!” Al shoved back hard enough that Jamie almost lost his balance and fell off the bench. Al laughed hysterically at his brother.

“Little shit,” Jamie muttered. “I can’t wait for this weekend! It’s gonna be heaven having the flat to myself!” Jamie said dramatically. 

This caught Harry’s attention, “What do you mean?” He turned to Al, “Where are you going?” 

“He’s got a sweet deal,” Jamie said admiringly, his earlier antagonism gone. 

“Yeah, Scorp’s dad is taking us to the Puddlemere game this Saturday. He reserved a box for us, and I’m staying over at the Manor on Saturday night!” excitement gleamed in Al’s eyes as he shared this news. “It’s for Scorp’s birthday. It’s gonna be brilliant!” For a moment Al looked more like twelve than twenty. 

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted to rage and shout that no way in hell was Al spending the night at Malfoy Manor. Even as he had this thought, he knew saying it would only anger Al and drive him further toward Malfoy’s arms. 

“That sounds great,” Harry said blandly, but his lack of enthusiasm wasn’t noticed as both young men dove into a heated conversation about Puddlemere’s chances for the Quidditch Cup this year. 

Laying in his bed later that night Harry realized there was only one thing he could do. He would have to go and see Malfoy again. He really had no other choice. He would go to Malfoy first thing in the morning and do whatever it took to keep him away from Al.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Draco  
Wednesday mid-morning found Draco sitting at his desk with his heart pounding. His assistant had just come through to tell him that Harry Potter was in the outer office. He was doubtlessly here to punish Draco for what had occurred between them on Sunday. One simply did not push the head auror down across your desk and fuck him, without repercussions.   
Draco took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. He had told his assistant to give him five minutes and then send Potter in. The door opened, Draco’s time was up. 

Potter strolled in wearing not his scarlet auror robes, but muggle jeans, a t-shirt and a beat up black leather jacket. The jeans were faded and worn, and the soft cotton of his shirt clung to the muscles on his chest. He looked rumpled and sexy as fuck! Draco was momentarily taken aback. It was possible Potter was still here officially, but without the trappings of his uniform, it seemed less likely. Draco decided to let things play out and see where they went. 

“Potter. Please, sit down,” Draco waved toward a pair of arm chairs sitting in front of his desk. He waited until Potter had ambled across the room and had seated himself before continuing. “What brings you back here?” Draco asked leaning back in his chair and sweeping his hands across the desk top. He let a small smirk play at his lips, knowing it would push Potter’s buttons.

“Al can’t stay at the manor! You said you would stay away from him! You have to tell him he can’t stay there this weekend!” Potter glared at Draco across the desk. 

“Potter, I can’t do that. This was planned months ago. It’s for Scorpius’ birthday. He wants Albus there and I won’t deny him,” Draco defended himself.

“Well then . . . you leave! There is no way I’m trusting him in that house with you!” Potter’s anger was flashing in his bright green eyes.

“So I’m to miss my own son’s twenty-first birthday to appease your paranoia?” Draco scoffed. “Absolutely unacceptable!”

They were both breathing hard, as they stared angrily across the desk. Draco kept his hand hovering near his wand in case Potter decided to start throwing hexes. 

“Look,” Draco tried to reason with Potter, “I have agreed to stay away from young Albus, and I shall. You need not worry Potter.” 

“But, but he will still want you. He can be very . . . determined, and stubborn when he wants something.” Potter argued.

“I can’t imagine where he gets that from, can you?” Draco drawled, earning another glare from Potter. “Well I know of no way to make myself less desirable,” Draco said, folding his arms across his chest.

“You, you arrogant prat!” Potter sputtered. Potter took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling. “Look, you said before that he’d never believe you could want me over him. What if he saw, um . . . you know . . . saw us . . . together?” Potter looked up at Draco through the messy black strands falling across his face. 

Draco was caught off guard by Potter’s suggestion, “What exactly are you suggesting Potter?” Was Potter suggesting that they have sex again? 

Potter squirmed in his chair under Draco’s scrutiny. “Well . . . if he, uh . . . thought that, er . . . we um . . . you know, were er, uh . . . together . . .,” Potter’s voice trailed off. Draco waited letting the silence stretch out. Potter scrubbed his hand at the back of his neck. “If he caught us . . .,” Potter added quietly.

“You want your son to catch us . . . fucking?” Draco asked with astonishment. 

“Well maybe not . . . I don’t know! I mean, he needs to think we are, um . . . together, before he will . . . give up,” Potter said without meeting Draco’s eyes. “If he saw us, he would give up.” 

“Won’t he be shocked, seeing you with another man?” Draco still couldn’t believe what Potter seemed to be suggesting. Draco had heard from Scorpius, who had heard from Albus, that Potter had left his wife. But there was still a long leap from that, to now sleeping with men. 

“Um, I don’t know,” Potter shrugged. “That’s not what I’m worried about right now.” 

Draco’s mind worked quickly to figure out how he could use this to his advantage. “OK, Potter. I’ll help you out. Tomorrow evening, I’ll come to yours and you can arrange for your son to catch us,” Draco gave Potter a satisfied smile. 

“Um, ok,” a frown appeared between Potter’s eyes and he seemed to slump down in his chair. “Well, ok then.” Potter put his hands on the chair arms getting ready to push himself up, “I’ll, uh, I’ll see you . . . er, tomorrow . . .”

Draco found he didn’t want Potter to leave, so he cut him off and stopped his motion, “Not so fast Potter. We’re not finished.” He wanted to see just how far he could push Potter. Draco gave Potter a wicked smile, “unfasten your trousers.”

Potter looked adorably confused and then he flushed angrily, “what, wait no . . . what?”

Leaning forward in his chair, Draco lifted his wand and locked and warded the doors. He also threw in a muffling charm for good measure. He put his wand down and looked Potter in the eye, “unfasten – your – trousers.” He said it quietly, but with steely determination. A thrill of power and arousal shot through him. He held his breath while he waited for Potter’s response. 

Potter stared back at him, breathing heavily. Slowly, as if in slow motion, Potter’s hands moved toward his flies. Draco’s breath left him in a whoosh as he watched Potter slowly unfastened his trousers. When he was finished he rested his hands on his thighs and lifted his eyes back to Draco. 

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Potter was waiting for more instructions! From him! Draco was instantly hard and aching inside his own trousers. “Push them down to your knees,” Draco ordered. 

His chest rising and falling rapidly, Potter leaned back in the chair and lifted up his arse. He pushed his trousers down to his knees and then lowered back down onto the chair. He watched Draco warily and licked his lips. Potter’s y-fronts did nothing to hide just how hard his prick was.

“Touch yourself through your pants,” Draco quietly instructed. His staff was just on the other side of the door, so he knew he couldn’t go too far, but this was just too delicious to quit.   
Potter used his right hand to leisurely trace the outline of his hard cock, seemingly taunting Draco as he looked up with a smirk. 

This would not do. Draco was not about to let Potter get the upper hand. “Push your pants down, and then put your hands back on the arms of the chair,” Draco directed. 

Potter’s eyes flared and he bit his lip, before he slowly lifted up and pushed his pants down to join his trousers at his knees. Potter moved his hands to the chair arms, where they held on so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Draco sat still and looked his fill. Potter’s cock was just as perfect as he remembered. It was thick, rising proudly from the black wiry hair at its base. The tip was wet and leaking, and so red it was almost purple. Draco licked his lips and while he stared at it, Potter’s cock twitched and Potter gave a low moan. Draco’s heart raced as he lifted his eyes back up to Potter’s. The sight he met made him almost come in his pants right then. Potter’s eyes were wild and his pupils were blown. His nostrils were flared and his mouth was open. Draco saw his own desire and passion reflected in Potter’s eyes. Draco had to push the heel of his hand against his own cock just to relieve some of the pressure. Draco wondered just how far Potter was going to let him go. “Use just one hand and play with your balls,” Draco told him, imagining the velvety softness between Potter’s legs.

Potter reached down with his left hand to gently roll and squeeze his bollocks. He groaned and thrust his hips up. “Oh, god,” Potter whimpered. “Please!” the plea escaped his lips and he looked at Draco wildly. 

“Go ahead . . . touch your cock,” Draco watched intently for Potter to follow his directions. Potter’s hand flew down to wrap around his cock. He threw his head back and moved his hand rapidly up and down the shaft. “Stop!” Potter froze and whipped his eyes back to Draco’s. He whimpered and looked pleadingly, but his hand stayed still. “Slowly, Potter, much more slowly,” Draco held his breath and waited to see if he had pushed too far this time.

Potter whimpered again but this time he moved his hand slowly along his cock. “Oh, god . . . I can’t . . . oh, please Draco . . . I need,” Potter pleaded. Potter’s eyes begged Draco while his hand dragged across his prick. 

“Stop. Put both hands back on the chair,” Draco ordered. 

“Oh, god no!” Potter shouted, but he still moved his hands back to the arms of the chair. His whole body tensed and his hips thrust mindlessly up into the air making his hard cock bob futilely. Potter threw his head back and closed his eyes while his hands gripped the chair arms so hard Draco was afraid they would splinter. Every line of Potter’s body was filled with tension. 

“Fuck you’re perfect!” Draco burst out before he could stop himself. 

Potter’s eyes opened and flew to his. “Draco!” he begged. Potter was wrecked and Draco had done this!

Draco couldn’t fight the urge to keep pushing Potter as far as he could. He had never been so aroused in his life and he didn’t want it to end. He was on a knife edge right now, and he knew the slightest touch right now would send him over it. “Potter,” Draco waited until he felt he had all of Potter’s attention. “Potter, who do you belong to?” 

“What? What, why? What are you . . .” Potter looked frantic. “I don’t . . . I can’t . . .” Potter refused. 

“Potter, you know you want to say it,” Draco continued in a low deep tone. “Just tell me. Who do you belong to?”

“No! Oh, god no!” Potter cried out. “I can’t!”

“Yes! You know you can. You know it will feel so good,” Draco insisted, pushing Potter unrelentingly. “Just say it Harry. We both know it . . . just say it,” Draco ended on a whisper. Potter hung his head, while his hands tightened impossibly on the arms of the chair. A faint indistinct whisper reached Draco’s ears. “Say it again, Harry. Louder this time.” 

“YoursI’myours,” Potter mumbled still looking down, his cock still very hard and leaking. 

Triumph flared through Draco at Potter’s words. “Yes, you’re mine,” Draco hissed. “Look at me,” Draco ordered, “Keep your eyes on me. I want to watch your face. Now . . . go ahead. Touch yourself. Make yourself come!” 

Potter’s eyes locked onto Draco’s boring all the way into his soul, and then Potter’s hands were stroking himself. His eyes flared and mouth opened, and then he was coming, “Aghaaarghaahgaah!” shooting all over his hands and his shirt. 

Draco fought the urge to run around his desk, pull Potter into his arms and press their mouths together. That would just give away all of the power and advantage he had just gained. Instead, Draco took a deep breath to steady himself, then he lifted his wand and cast Scourgify over Potter. “Well Potter, I have work to do. I’ll see you tomorrow evening,” Draco said coolly, hoping Potter would leave quickly before he lost his resolve. 

Hurt and surprise both showed on Potter’s expressive face and Draco felt a fierce stab of regret. He sat and silently watched as Potter tucked away his softened prick and straightened his clothing. “Ok, then,” Potter stood and threw one last look over at Draco. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Draco unlocked the door with his wand, and then watched Potter walk out of it. He felt strangely empty like he had lost something, which was just crazy since he had just gained so much leverage over Potter. He would see Potter tomorrow and now he had him just where he wanted. Potter was just another fuck, nothing more. Draco kept telling himself that over and over . . . all day long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut ;D

POV Harry

“I’m yours” Harry had meant that when he had said it. It had sounded so right, felt so right! He had thought, stupidly as it turned out, that maybe some of that emotion was reciprocated. But no, for Malfoy it was all about power, nothing more. He enjoyed toying with Harry, and Harry had just let him. He was so fucked!

Harry was in his study nursing his second firewhisky and waiting on Malfoy. A thousand times today he had thought about owling Malfoy to cancel, but every time he had changed his mind. It was warped, but he craved what Malfoy could do to him. 

The knock on the front door announced that he had finally arrived. Harry went down the staircase to greet him, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans as he went. He swung the door open, “Malfoy.” Harry’s heart was pounding so hard he felt sure that Malfoy must be able to hear it. Malfoy was standing with the porch lights shining down on him lighting his hair like a halo. He was still dressed in fine blue robes and must have come directly from the office. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Malfoy raised his eyebrow and smirked at Harry. 

“Oh, yeah. Sure, uh sorry . . . come, come in,” Harry moved back out of the doorway to make room for Malfoy to enter. “Do, uh . . . do you, uh, want . . . er, want a drink?” Harry felt as awkward as he had when he was eleven. Malfoy regressed both his experience and confidence in some mysterious way.

“No. Let’s just get right to it. You go owl your son, and tell him to come over. I’ll go up to your room,” Malfoy said very matter-of-factly. 

It seemed to Harry as if he had no expression at all on his face. It didn’t even seem to Harry as if he really wanted to be there. “Look, Malfoy, we don’t have to . . .” Malfoy cut Harry off before he could continue.

“No backing out now, Potter,” Malfoy started up the staircase.

“Wait, you don’t know which one is my room,” Harry called at Malfoy’s back. 

Malfoy turned to look back down at Harry, “Really, Potter, you honestly think I won’t know exactly where you sleep?” 

Something flared in Malfoy’s eyes and an answering zing shot through Harry’s body. Harry rushed to his desk, jotting down a note for Al and then sending it out with his owl. Then he turned and rushed up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. 

When he reached his room, Harry stopped abruptly at the site that met his eyes. Candles were lit on most of the flat surfaces. And the soft light shone over Malfoy’s naked body. He was stretched out on Harry’s bed, reclining against the pillows with his arms behind his head. Harry had not seen Malfoy’s body before, and he drank in the sight. Malfoy was in good shape, his limbs were long and lightly muscled. His left arm held a faded blur of the dark mark. His chest had a pale dusting of hair, and what looked like pale silver lines crossing it. The hair trail narrowed as it went lower, leading to a neatly trimmed patch at the base of his long hard cock. Malfoy’s cock itself looked even more majestic and impressive than it had when Harry had sucked him off on Sunday. 

Malfoy spoke, drawing Harry’s eyes back up to his face, “Did you send off your note?”

“Yeah, I uh . . . told him to uh, come over at 8:30,” Harry answered.

“Good. That gives us about twenty minutes to prepare,” Malfoy paused and licked his lips. “Strip!” he commanded quietly. 

Harry swallowed hard and shifted his feet nervously. Malfoy just stared at him intently, not saying anything more. Harry found himself moving to the foot of the bed unconsciously.   
“Go on,” Malfoy urged in a whisper. 

Harry grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor behind him. His nipples hardened into little pebbles under Malfoy’s scrutiny. Harry moved his hands to his flies and started to unfasten them. Harry rested his hands at the open waistband of his jeans and pushed his fingertips under the edge. 

He heard a half groan half growl from Malfoy and looked up at him. Malfoy’s pupils were so wide his eyes looked more black than grey. His arms were no longer behind his head, his hands now clenched by his sides. Harry was incredibly aroused by the look of longing in Malfoy’s eyes. Harry slowly pushed his trousers off, taking off his socks and shoes at the same time, until he was standing there in just his pants. 

Malfoy’s gaze was riveted on Harry’s every move. Harry used the fingertips of his right hand to trace over his erection and Malfoy made that strange groan/growl again. In that moment Harry realized he had power too. Malfoy might be the one giving the orders, but he was as enthralled by this situation as Harry was. “Wha,” Harry’s voice was rough and he had to try again, “What do you want me to do now?” 

“Push your pants off . . . slowly,” Malfoy said in a low gravelly voice. 

Harry hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slowly peeled them down. He paused with his pants half off, caught on his hard prick, and stared into Malfoy’s eyes. The tension and the need Harry felt were all reflected in his silvery gaze. Harry took a deep breath and pushed them all the way off, kicking them away with his foot. He stood with his hands on his hips anxiously awaiting Malfoy’s next order. 

“Kneel on the foot of the bed. Straddle my legs,” Malfoy was quick to give his instructions. Malfoy remained flat on his back while he waited for Harry to do what he was told to. 

Moving deliberately, Harry got onto his bed and positioned himself, with his knees spread, over Malfoy’s ankles. When he was in place, Malfoy raised his wand and demanded, “Hold out your hand.” Harry didn’t think twice before he thrust his hand out. Malfoy whispered a spell and Harry’s hand became slick with lube. “Now . . . finger yourself! Open yourself up real good!” Malfoy commanded Harry. 

Harry widened his eyes and bit down on his lip as he thought about Malfoy’s latest demand. He already knew, from his exploration on Monday, that it would feel good. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about doing it in front of anyone else. Harry tentatively reached behind himself to trace a slippery finger over his pucker. He whimpered at the feel and then slid it inside, all the way to the first knuckle. “Aangh,” he whimpered some more. He wiggled his finger and pushed it all the way in. 

“Is your finger in?” Harry looked up at Malfoy’s question. Malfoy’s expression was stormy and intense.

“Yes,” Harry whispered.

“Push it in and out. Fuck yourself,” Malfoy insisted, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. 

He wasn’t aware he was moving his hips back onto his hand. He dragged his finger out and back in again, stimulating all those lovely nerve endings. “Ah, ah, ah,” Harry panted. 

“Feel good?” Malfoy asked. 

“Aaaanh,” Harry nodded as he moaned fucking his finger faster into himself.

“Add another,” Malfoy ordered. He sat up and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck to hold him inches from his own face. 

Harry used his free hand to grab onto Malfoy’s waist to balance himself. Then he pulled his finger out, twisting his index and middle fingers together before pushing both in together. He felt a delicious burn as he pushed, and the wider width pressed against his hidden button sending shooting pleasure straight to his cock. “Aaah! Oh god Draco!” Harry burst out. 

“Fuck! You’re fucking perfect!” Malfoy pulled their mouths together and gave Harry a hard kiss. “So good Harry. So good,” He whispered between kisses. 

Harry bit down on Malfoy’s lip and then soothed it with his tongue. He ate at Malfoy’s mouth as he fucked his fingers into himself. Harry tried to get some friction on his cock but their groins were too far apart. He took his hand off of Malfoy to squeeze his own prick. 

His hand was swiftly knocked away by Malfoy. “Mine! You’re mine Harry,” Malfoy said the words into Harry’s mouth as they kissed. 

The words sparked a fierce emotion inside Harry. “Yours,” Harry whispered back, “all yours Draco.” 

Malfoy lay back again, fisting his cock, “Ride me Harry, ride me.” 

Harry’s knees went weak and he almost fell over. He pulled his fingers free and moved up Malfoy’s body until he was poised over his cock. He conjured more lube in his hand and slicked up Malfoy’s cock, earning himself a groan as Malfoy thrust up into his hand. Harry leaned forward and lined up Malfoy’s cock. He pushed back and Malfoy’s cock slipped off of him and back between his arse cheeks. Harry whined with frustration and embarrassment. 

Malfoy cupped his cheek, “It’s ok. Relax and try again.” Malfoy used his other hand on Harry’s hip to push him up straighter. 

Harry lined up Malfoy’s cock again and tried to relax. His own cock was softening. Malfoy seemed to have no problem when he had fucked Harry on Sunday but this seemed impossible. Harry felt the tip of Malfoy’s cock against him and willed himself to relax and soften. He lowered himself and pushed himself onto the head of Malfoy’s cock. It seemed huge, and it was really hurting. 

“You’re doing so well,” Malfoy stroked his cheek. “Back off if you need to Harry. You can try again,” he encouraged.

Harry rocked back, intending to pull off of Malfoy’s cock, but the motion moved the head past the tight ring of muscle and the pain was gone. Only pressure and the familiar achy burn remained. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck Harry!” Malfoy cried out as Harry sat back and took the whole of Malfoy’s cock into himself. 

Harry sat back on Malfoy’s thighs feeling proud of himself. He had done it, he had taken all of Malfoy’s cock. Harry rolled his hips experimentally causing matching groans from both Malfoy and himself. Harry raised up, off of Malfoy’s prick, a little and then pushed back down. That felt really good. He did it again, raising higher and slamming down harder, enjoying the delicious drag inside him. Harry’s cock had softened, but it was hardening once again. 

“Yessss Harry, yes! Ride me!” Malfoy thrust his hips this time as Harry was pushing back down. 

“God, oh god Draco,” Harry shouted out as Malfoy angled his cock and hit Harry’s prostate. “Yes, oh god, don’t stop! Yes!” Harry writhed on top of Malfoy’s prick. 

Malfoy pulled Harry’s mouth to his and swallowed Harry’s cries. He pulled Harry to him tightly and rolled their bodies, so that he was now on top. “Mine, mine, you’re mine,” Malfoy chanted as he thrust into Harry over and over. 

“Yes, yes, Draco, Draco,” Harry had a chant of his own. The aching pressure was building and Harry thought it just might tear him apart. There was nothing that could ever feel as good as Malfoy’s cock sliding in and out of him. Then Malfoy’s hand wrapped around his own cock squeezing and sliding. Harry didn’t last long. Soon his pleasure burst and he tightened his muscles around Malfoy’s prick and came all over Malfoy’s hand. 

Right after that Malfoy called out, “Haaaarry!” as he came, shooting hot pulses inside Harry. Malfoy’s arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Harry. 

Harry tightened his arms around Malfoy relishing his weight on top of him. After a few silent blissful minutes, Malfoy pulled away, starting to sit up. Harry grabbed his wrist, “Don’t go . . . stay.” 

Malfoy stared silently at Harry for endless minutes, then he shifted his body and lay down half next to Harry and half on top of him. Harry waved a wandless ‘scourgify’, floated a blanket over the two of them, and put out the candles with a whispered ‘nox’.

“Your son never showed up,” Malfoy said into the dark.

“Guess not,” Harry said and he pulled Malfoy’s body closer to his.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Harry

Harry was sitting at his desk, Friday afternoon, fruitlessly trying to work because his mind was too busy thinking about Malfoy. Why had he stayed the night when Harry had asked him to, only to be gone before sunrise the next morning? It had felt amazing to sleep tangled up with Malfoy’s limbs wrapped around him. Almost as good as the sex. A different kind of good really. He had felt . . . Well, he wasn’t quite sure how to describe it. Some sort of combination of safe and content. It was like he had everything he could possibly need, right in that moment. 

Malfoy leaving before he woke up was confusing. Why would he even stay the whole night with Harry, and Harry knew he had stayed because he had woken several times with Malfoy’s arms around him, only to have him disappear before morning. Harry had even planned on a lovely early morning blow-job to start the day right. 

He didn’t know what he was doing with Malfoy. Or what this ‘thing’ was between them. And he had no idea what the hell Malfoy thought about any of this. Their relationship had always been complex and convoluted. With equal parts antagonism and obsession, from both of them. Inserting sex into this mess seemed foolhardy at best. But Harry was helpless to stop. Malfoy drew him like a lodestone. 

And then there was Al. His son had owled him this morning at work to tell him he had been out with a friend until late last night and had only seen his note this morning. It probably ended up being a good thing he hadn’t shown up last night, but Harry still needed to figure out what to do about this weekend and Al’s visit to the manor. 

Harry’s assistant, Ariella, came in disrupting his thoughts, “Harry, Mr. Malfoy is here and insisting on seeing you, even though he has no appointment!” 

What was he doing here? He had never once come to Harry’s office before. What could he want? Was it about last night? Harry realized a response was required when his assistant continued to look at him expectantly. “That’s fine, Ariella, send him in,” Harry attempted to hurriedly straighten the mess on his desk as he spoke. 

As soon as Ariella left the room, Malfoy strolled in wearing expensive looking grey fitted robes that made his eyes shine. “Malfoy, wha- what are you doing here?” Harry questioned. He remained seated as his body had reacted predictably to Malfoy’s presence. 

“Why Potter, does there have to be a reason for an old school mate to visit?” Malfoy drawled as he moved around the room picking up and examining objects at random. 

“Well since you’ve never been here before, I would say yes.” Harry shifted anxiously in his chair trying to get a read on Malfoy. 

“You visited my office this week. Maybe I’m just trying to return the favor,” this time as Malfoy spoke he moved around Harry’s desk and leaned a hip on the desk right next to him. 

“No, no Malfoy! We can’t do anything like that here! I work here!” Harry was full on panicking now. “I’ll come to you. Where ever you like.” 

“No I don’t think so. You better lock and ward your door,” Malfoy said as he started to unfasten his robes. 

“What! No, no stop that! We can’t! You need to stop!” Harry gestured at Malfoy. When Malfoy continued and then moved on to his flies, Harry hurriedly waved his hand at the door putting the wards in place and locking it. Harry had grown so hard, just from having Malfoy in his office. But now, knowing that Malfoy was going to make him do . . . god knows what . . . Harry was hard and leaking, making a large wet spot on his pants. 

Malfoy merely raised his eyebrows and then turned Harry’s chair so that they were facing each other. “You look very . . . authoritative,” Malfoy said running his finger down the silver buttons fastening Harry’s official robes. He leaned forward then to whisper at Harry’s ear, “but we know different, don’t we?” Smirking, Malfoy drew back and then pushed his pants aside to pull out his semi-hard prick. “Suck,” he ordered lifting his cock toward Harry’s lips. 

Harry’s mouth watered just thinking about the taste and feel of Malfoy’s prick in his mouth. Malfoy dragged the tip across Harry’s closed lips, causing Harry to dart his tongue out to taste it. Harry reached up to slide his fingers across Malfoy’s silken shaft. He tightened his hand around Malfoy’s cock and stroked, sliding his foreskin off of the tip. Harry wet his lips and opened his mouth, sliding the head in and sucking. Malfoy’s prick hardened and lengthened in Harry’s hand. 

“Fuck yes Potter!” Draco gasped. “Your mouth looks so fucking pretty wrapped around my cock!” 

Harry looked up through his lashes at Malfoy, as he slid more of his cock into his mouth. Malfoy threaded his hands into Harry’s hair and stroked it, sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to do this right, he wanted to be the best for Malfoy. Harry ran his tongue around Malfoy’s prick and sucked, carefully keeping his teeth covered. Harry moaned around his mouthful when Malfoy’s fingers tightened in his hair. Harry’s own cock was hard and leaking in his pants. 

“Oh yes! Yes! So good Potter, you’re so good,” Malfoy thrust gently in and out of Harry’s mouth, sliding a little deeper each time. “Perfect, so fucking perfect,” Malfoy murmured. 

Harry panicked for a second as Malfoy’s cock slipped into his throat. He concentrated on relaxing his throat and breathing through his nose, before it could get really uncomfortable Malfoy was pulling back again. Malfoy started moving faster and Harry tried to suck harder. 

“Aaah, fuck yes!” Malfoy paused with his cock filling Harry’s mouth and waited until Harry was looking up at him again. “I’m going to come in your mouth Harry . . . and you’re going to swallow it. Do you understand what I’m saying? You’re going to swallow it all Harry. Be perfect for me.” 

Harry tried to think. His mind was filled with the sounds, taste and feel of Malfoy. Yes, he would do whatever Malfoy asked. He had swallowed without thinking on Sunday, but this felt different somehow being told to do it. He nodded his head, and before he knew it Malfoy was thrusting rapidly in his mouth and all he could do was hold still and take it. 

“Yes Harry! Fuck yesssss,” Malfoy pulled back as he came, leaving the tip in Harry’s mouth. Malfoy rested his hand against Harry’s throat, so he could feel the movement as Harry swallowed. The warm salty fluid filled Harry’s mouth, he tried to swallow it all quickly but a small amount dripped out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Malfoy pulled all the way out and Harry closed his mouth. Harry reached down to squeeze his cock and relieve some pressure.

Malfoy looked Harry in the eyes and cradled his cheek. “Were you good?” he asked, “did you do as I asked?” Harry nodded, unable to speak. “Show me!” Malfoy demanded. 

Harry opened his mouth and Malfoy’s eyes flared. He drew his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. Malfoy pushed his lips against Harry’s in a wet, messy and bruising kiss. “So good, so perfect,” Malfoy murmured against Harry’s lips, continuing to kiss him. Harry threaded his fingers through the silky strands of Malfoy’s blond hair, holding him close while they kissed. Malfoy’s hands started working open the buttons on Harry’s uniform, not breaking their kiss. 

Malfoy pulled back from Harry’s mouth to push open Harry’s robe. “I think that you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Malfoy asked as he dropped to his knees in front of Harry. 

Harry’s cock throbbed and ached trapped inside his pants. He badly needed Malfoy to touch him. “Please,” Harry said lowly. Harry leaned forward to kiss Malfoy some more while he worked open his flies. Malfoy moved away from Harry’s lips to mouth at Harry’s prick through his cotton pants. Harry squirmed from the warm breath he could feel. The pressure was tantalizing but far too little. “More. Need more,” Harry gasped as he thrust his hips up toward Malfoy. 

“You need more Harry? Tell me what you want,” Malfoy looked up at him from between his legs, his face mere inches away from where he burned. Malfoy licked at the cotton, wetting it where it rested against Harry. 

“Need you Draco. Need you to touch me!” Harry panted, feeling overwhelmed by how much he wanted this. Malfoy pulled Harry’s hands away from his hair and placed them on the arms of the chair. 

“Lift,” Malfoy pulled Harry’s trousers and pants down to his ankles when Harry lifted up. Malfoy nuzzled his face into the crease where Harry’s thigh met his groin, the soft stands of his hair falling across Harry’s cock to torture him. “Do you want my mouth, Harry?” Malfoy batted his eyelashes up at Harry. 

“Yessss,” Harry hissed, thrusting against Malfoy’s cheek. Pleasure exploded in his body, when Malfoy finally put his hands on Harry’s dripping cock. “Ahahahaaaah,” he moaned. 

Malfoy held Harry’s cock in front of his mouth and licked his lips. “Who do you belong to Harry?” Malfoy waited for Harry’s answer, his hot breath ghosting over the glistening tip. 

“Aaahng,” Harry whined. He tried to move toward Malfoy, but he held him down. Malfoy darted his tongue out to flick at the slit. “Pleasepleaseplease,” Harry begged. 

“You know what you have to say, Harry,” Malfoy chuckled. “I can make you feel so good Harry. Say it!” Malfoy insisted. 

“You, you, yours. Please, need,” Harry couldn’t think, he could string together a thought. His whole body was centered on the man kneeling in front of him. “Yours, yours Draco,” Harry pleaded. 

‘That’s right. Mine! Don’t forget it,” Malfoy said and then he sucked Harry down to the root. 

“Yes, oh god! Oh yes!” Harry shouted out with pleasure. Malfoy pulled off to the tip and then sucked hard before taking all of Harry in his mouth again. “Yes! So good!” Harry yelled before starting a chant, “Draco, Draco, Dracoooo!” Malfoy’s throat tightened around Harry and he went over the edge. Pleasure suffused his body as he shot pulse after pulse down Malfoy’s throat. 

Malfoy pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I hope you threw up some muffling charms, Head Auror.” 

He moved to stand up but Harry caught his hand and pulled him down onto his lap. “Don’t care,” Harry said into Malfoy’s chest as he buried his face there, and wrapped his arms around him. Malfoy held himself stiffly for a moment before curling his body around Harry and hugging him tightly. 

Malfoy tilted Harry’s face up and leaned down to trace Harry’s lips with his tongue. When Harry’s tongue came out to tangle with his, he sucked it into his mouth. They clung to each other kissing and kissing. A knock on the door startled them apart. Malfoy stiffened up again, but Harry refused to release him. 

“Harry? Don’t forget you have a 3:00 meeting with the minister!” His assistant called through the door. 

“Yeah, just ah . . . just give me a minute . . . I’ll er, be right there,” Harry called back. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to let go of Malfoy because then the spell would be broken and Malfoy would be cold to him once more. 

“Potter, you’re going to have to let go of me some time,” Malfoy drawled, “We both have work to do, you know.” 

“When do we . . . will I . . . I mean, I want to see you again,” Harry held his breath waiting for Malfoy’s answer. He was acutely conscious now of the fact that his trousers and pants were around his ankles, and Malfoy was fully dressed on his lap. 

“I suppose you could come to the game tomorrow. There’s more than enough room in the box,” Malfoy was looking somewhere over Harry’s shoulder as he spoke. 

Another louder knock came through the door. “Ok. Good. I’ll meet you there,” Harry pulled Malfoy to him for a quick press of their lips before releasing him. Harry swiftly pulled up his pants and trousers. 

Malfoy stood and fastened his robe, straightening his clothing. His eyes flickered toward Harry’s face, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Harry unlocked the door and removed the wards, letting Malfoy walk out. 

Not even the fact that he knew he would be teased mercilessly by his staff, could keep the smile off of Harry’s face as he walked through the outer office on his way to his meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real smut in this chapter, sorry. I had to advance the plot. Chapter 10 will make up for it. :D

POV Draco

Why had he done this to himself? What was he thinking? Draco paced in the small confines of the spectator box. Scorpius and Albus were already sitting in the front of the box, huddled together talking, as they watched the pre-game activities. While Draco, instead of relaxing with the two of them, was anxiously awaiting Harry’s arrival. This was a stupid idea. He should have just kept it to sex. There was no way the two of them would be able to get along and enjoy the game. And then everything else would fall apart too. No more sex. No more Harry. What the hell had he been thinking? He walked over to the bar and got himself another whisky.

He had just set the bottle back down when the door opened and he found himself looking into bright green eyes. “Potter,” Draco nodded his head toward Harry who stood in the doorway not moving into the spectator box.

“Dad!”

“Mr. Potter”

Harry had gained the attention of Albus and Scorpius. “What are you doing here?” Albus asked his dad impatiently. Harry looked over to Draco, an appeal in his expression.

“I invited him,” Draco responded. “We, ah, bumped into each other at the Ministry, and I knew he was a fan. Besides, we have plenty of room.” Draco stopped abruptly, fearing he was veering off into rambling. 

“Was this what you wanted to talk to me about on Thursday?” Albus asked his dad.

Harry blushed endearingly, looking down at his shoes. “Yeah, that was uh, er, yes we, I wanted to . . . let you know,” Harry stumbled through an explanation. 

Draco decided to swoop in and save him, “Potter? What do you want to drink?”

Harry threw him a grateful smile and moved over toward Draco. “Lager, if you have it,” he answered quietly. The boys had gone back to their conversation, ignoring their fathers for the most part. Draco let his fingers brush Harry’s as he handed him his drink, causing Harry’s blush to deepen. “Thanks,” Harry murmured. Harry took a large drink from his bottle, “You, uh, you look really nice.” 

A warm sensation spread through Draco’s chest and he felt his own face get hot. He had taken more trouble than usual with his appearance today. Knowing how much Harry appreciated muggle clothing, Draco had chosen a blue and white striped button up and a pair of dark jeans. He had left the shirt untucked and the first three buttons unbuttoned, and therefore felt practically naked. 

Draco let his eyes play up and down Harry’s body. He was wearing a well-worn Chudley Cannons t-shirt that hugged his broad shoulders and well-muscled chest. His jeans were faded and ripped, one tear only an inch from Harry’s flies and showing that his pants today were a Slytherin green. “Thanks, you look good too,” Draco said with a slight smile. He and Harry swayed toward each other for a moment before realizing where they were and pulling apart. “We should sit down, looks like the match is starting soon,” Draco led them over to the chairs in front. He sat with Scorpius on one side and Harry on the other. 

The game proceeded more enjoyably than Draco could have predicted. He and Harry conversed animatedly about the match, their focus usually on the two seekers. Every once in a while, Harry’s leg would move and press against Draco’s, pulling all of his attention away from the game until Harry shifted again and his leg moved away. When his cock kept hardening from the contact, Draco was thankful that he had decided to leave his shirt tails untucked.

The four hours of the match seemed to fly by and before Draco knew it, it was time to leave. He had planned a birthday feast for Scorpius back at the Manor, with all of his favorite foods. Draco cleared his throat, “Potter, you should come back to the manor and have dinner with us.”

“I, uh, I don’t want to impose,” Harry said softly.

“No, no. Not at all. We have plenty of food, and the more the merrier and all that . . .” Draco’s voice trailed off feeling foolish but for the smile that lit up Harry’s face. He nodded, “It’s settled then.” They headed to the nearest apparition point and then apparated just outside of the gates of the manor. 

Harry looked around avidly as Draco led them up the drive and into the manor, “It looks . . . different.”

“Good!” said Draco, “that’s what I was going for!”

Tilky, one of his house elves, met them in the foyer, “Master Draco are . . .Oh! Mr. Harry Potter sir! Mr. Harry Potter is being right here! With Tilky!” Tilky stepped forward and took hold of Harry’s hand. “Mr. Harry Potter was being Dobby’s friend. Tilky was being Dobby’s friend too.”

Draco cursed at the reminder to Harry of his unhappy past experiences here. Harry crouched down and looked Tilky in the eyes. “Dobby was a good friend to me too,” he said softly. 

“Harry is staying for dinner Tilky,” Draco drew everyone’s eyes back to him. “Is everything ready?”

“Oh yes. Everything is being ready. All of young master Scorpius’ favorites,” she said with a wink and a smile for Scorpius. 

“Let’s move into the dining room then. Shall we.” The elf left with a loud crack and Draco led the way into the dining room. The table had been set very formally with their finest china and crystal. Draco found himself worrying about what Harry thought about it. He knew Harry wasn’t a fan of formality. 

“I think I’m underdressed,” Harry said with a nervous chuckle looking at the elegant room. 

Scorpius stepped in to save the moment. “Nah, it always looks like this. We just go with it. Don’t worry about how you’re dressed Mr. Potter,” he said gesturing to his own casual clothing. 

They sat down, Draco at the head. Harry was at his right and Scorpius at his left, with Albus next to him. As soon as Albus sat, another place setting appeared before him. The food was delicious and plentiful even if the conversation was a bit stilted at times. 

At the close of the meal, it was time for the gifts. Draco accio’d his gift from the sideboard. Draco happily anticipated his son’s reaction as he tore open the wrapping paper. Scorpius revealed a hundred year old set of potion primers. “They were my godfather’s. He would be pleased to know you have them.” 

Scorpius, who was pursuing his potion’s mastery, was thrilled, “Thank you, Father. These are brilliant. And look! They have his notes in the margins!” 

Draco looked over at Harry who was looking at the books with an expression that was both sad and fond. While the boys were both preoccupied with looking over the primers, Draco reached his hand over to Harry’s and squeezed it. Their eyes held and met, communicating their shared grief. “You’re right,” Harry said gruffly, “Severus would have been pleased. Scorpius is a good man.” 

“Time for my gift!” Albus announced, causing Draco to let go and the two men to move apart. Albus gave Scorpius a small messily wrapped box. 

Scorpius opened it and took out a glass sphere about the size of his fist. It seemed to Draco there was something moving inside that looked like two animal figures. “That looks lovely,” Draco said to Scorpius. Harry was squinting across the table at the gift.

“I love it Al!” Scorpius reached out and grabbed onto Albus’ hand. “It’s perfect.” 

Draco wouldn’t go that far. It was a pretty little bauble, but nothing like his own gift. “Well, why don’t we all go and have an after dinner drink in the library?” Draco suggested.  
“Ah . . . none for us,” Scorpius looked sideways at Albus. “We’re just going to head upstairs. Thank you for coming, Mr. Potter,” Scorpius said politely, and both boys hurriedly left the room without waiting for a reply. 

“Right then Potter, how about you? Are you up for a nightcap?” Draco looked over at Harry with a lump in his throat, unsure what exactly was happening now between the two of them.   
“Yeah . . . yeah that sounds good,” Harry said, his eyes not leaving Draco’s face.

Draco blew out a breath. “Alright, this way then,” Draco said standing up and leading the way back out to the hallway.

They hadn’t gone ten steps down the darkened hallway before Draco came to a sudden stop. For one moment he thought he was seeing his fantasy come to life. Harry and himself if they had only come together twenty-five years earlier. His bright head and Harry’s dark one pressed together. But Harry’s sharp intake of breath next to him convinced him that what he was seeing was real. 

There at the bottom of the main staircase, pushed up against the balustrade, were Scorpius and Albus locked in an embrace. Albus’ arms were around Scorpius and his hands were under his shirt. Scorpius was pushing up against Albus and his hand was down the front of Albus’ trousers. Their mouths were fused together, and both men were moaning so loudly they had not heard their fathers’ approach. 

“What the fuck!” Harry burst out. 

At that outburst, both young men sprang apart and looked at their fathers. Scorpius spoke, “Sorry, we didn’t mean for . . . we weren’t . . .” Draco saw Albus reach over and twine his fingers with his son’s. 

“What about Rosie?” Harry interrupted.

“We ah, we broke up. Well, she left me really. Said she didn’t think we were right for each other,” Scorpius answered Harry but was looking at his father. 

“She was right!” Albus insisted, drawing their attention. “We’re sorry you found out like this. It wasn’t what we wanted . . . but it’s done now. We are together, and we are happy!” 

“How? What? I mean, how long?” Harry sputtered next to Draco. 

“We can talk later Dad, OK?” Albus addressed his dad. “We’re going upstairs now,” with that Albus pulled Scorpius up the stairs behind him.

Scorpius looked back at Draco with a worried expression. Draco nodded at him and gave him a small smile. Scorpius smiled back and then moved up the stairs. 

“I don’t know about you, but I definitely need that drink now,” Draco headed straight towards the library without looking to see if Harry was following. Once in the library, Draco lit the lamps and walked over to the drinks cart. He poured himself a generous amount of Old Ogdens, when he saw that Harry had silently followed him, he poured him one too. 

Draco handed Harry his drink and then went to sit in one of the leather chairs by the fireplace. He absently waved his wand and lit the fire, then he took a healthy gulp of the whisky. He noticed Harry had come to sit across from him. Draco wasn’t sure what to say now. Clearly there was no need for Harry to “keep him away from Albus” anymore. Apparently it was a different Malfoy altogether that Albus Potter was interested in sleeping with. He tried to think of some reason, any reason that Harry would need to continue being with him. 

He had gotten used to being around Harry this last week and he wasn’t sure how he was going to adjust to being without him again. Draco absently rubbed at the ache in his chest. “Well that was certainly unexpected,” Draco risked a glance over at Harry and saw that he was frowning. “I guess you don’t need . . .” Draco was interrupted by Harry.

“Do you want to continue?” He looked at Draco steadily.

“Continue?” Draco asked, not sure exactly what Harry meant but feeling a small curl of hope. 

“You know. With this,” Harry waved his hand between the two of them, “with us.” 

Draco’s heart was pounding so hard it filled his ears. He felt unsure and unsteady. He hated feeling like this and almost lashed out with his usual scorn. But then he thought of the other two men and the glimpse he had had of what could have been between Harry and himself if they had made different choices. He decided to risk embarrassing himself. “Do you mean just sex? Or do you want . . . something more?” Draco asked hesitantly, flicking a look over at Harry. 

“More!” Harry said quickly, “Yeah, I want more.” 

Harry stood up and put his drink down, so Draco did too. “More like . . . dating? and feelings . . . and telling people?” Draco asked, scared of what Harry’s answer might be. 

“Yeah, that! I want that,” Harry pulled Draco close and wrapped his arms around him. “I want . . . everything!” Harry said quietly before he moved just that much closer and kissed Draco. Their passion flaring to life at the first touch of their lips. 

Draco threaded his fingers through Harry’s silky but messy strands and pulled his head back just a hair’s breadth. “You are so fucking perfect,” he said, “and all mine!” Then Draco went back to kissing Harry as if they would never stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter. Warning, they switch things up a bit in this chapter.

POV  
Draco

“Need you!” Harry gasped into Draco’s mouth. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and started pulling him back out towards the main staircase, all the while cursing his anti-apparition wards. He had to stop halfway up the staircase to twine his tongue with Harry’s and pull his body close. Only the thought of being caught out here like his son gave him the motivation to stop and drag Harry the rest of the way to his bedroom. 

Once they reached his destination, he tugged Harry back into his arms. He wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and threaded the other into his inky locks. He used his grip on Harry’s head to tilt his mouth and suck on his lower lip. Draco’s heart raced and he felt flushed and hot. His hands were shaking. He had been fucking Harry for a week now, so he had no idea why he felt like this. He would say he felt as nervous as a virgin, except that time had been a lot less terrifying than now. 

Draco pulled away from their kiss and stared at Harry. He ran his thumb across Harry’s kiss stung lips, looking into those startling green eyes. Harry had never before been more than an impossible dream. Someone to wank over, but not someone he could ever in a million years ever have for himself. It was laughable, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin, the Boy Who Lived and the Deatheater. And he was so damn scared that any minute now, Harry would realize just how ridiculous they really were and walk away.

Draco felt paralyzed, unsure how to proceed now that they were trying for “more.” 

“Please Draco,” Harry whispered, returning his gaze. “Please, tell me what to do.”

Harry was giving himself back over to Draco. Draco closed his eyes for a moment overwhelmed, with this trust. Draco swore to himself he would make it good, so good for Harry. “Take off your clothes,” Draco whispered back.

Before Draco finished speaking, Harry was ripping his t-shirt over his head and tossing it down. He pulled off his shoes and socks next, and then dragged his trousers and pants off in one motion. “Now what?” Harry stood before Draco, eyes bright, arms by his sides, and hard cock thrusting out toward Draco. 

“Now me,” Draco smirked at Harry as his hands started to reach for Draco, “undress me . . . slowly this time.” 

“Gladly,” Harry smiled at Draco and reached for his buttons. Harry pushed the first button free and then bent to kiss the strip of skin he had bared. Next button, another kiss, until his shirt was completely unfastened and Harry was down on his knees. Harry rested his face against Draco’s crotch and nuzzled his prick, through his jeans, while his hands slipped off Draco’s socks and shoes. Harry stood back up and met Draco’s mouth, he pushed his tongue inside and rubbed. They pulled back when they were gasping for breath. Harry looked down as he worked the flies on Draco’s jeans. When they were unfastened, Harry pushed his hands underneath jeans and pants, to squeeze Draco’s arse in both hands. 

Harry’s caresses were building a fire in Draco. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled him towards himself as he pushed his own hips out towards Harry. Trying for any kind of friction he could get on his cock through two layers of clothing. 

“Harry, I think you lost the plot. I’m still dressed,” Draco licked and sucked along Harry’s neck while he rutted against his leg. 

“In a hurry are we?” Harry laughed, “Do you have somewhere you need to be?” 

“Fucking tease,” Draco laughed back, “Get me naked! Now!” 

Harry slid his hands onto Draco’s hips, underneath his pants. Then he slowly dropped to the floor while he pushed down both jeans and pants. Once he was kneeling, Harry pulled the clothing off of Draco’s feet until he was fully naked. Harry sat back on his heels and ran his hands over Draco’s thighs and then over his arse, his fingers caressing and teasing. 

“Up!” Draco grasped Harry’s hand and pulled him to standing. Once they were upright, he lined their cocks up next to each other and wrapped his hand around them. He wanked them both slowly, groaning with the pleasure of it.

“Oh! Fuck, oh! God, that’s . . . oh, fuck!” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and thrust his hips up into Draco’s hand. 

Draco stopped abruptly, letting go of their pricks and pushing Harry away slightly. “Get on the bed Harry,” he instructed quietly. 

Harry eagerly crawled onto the bed. “What . . . what do you want now? Draco . . .” Harry swallowed hard as he looked at Draco standing before him. 

Draco climbed onto the bed next to Harry. He reached out to hold onto Harry, letting that ground him. His heart raced and his breath came in gasps. “Fuck me Harry. I want you to fuck me,” Draco whispered.

Fiery light filled Harry’s eyes and he reached over and crushed his mouth to Draco’s. Their kiss was hard and rough, teeth hitting and tongues pushing. Harry shoved Draco over so that he was pressing him down into the mattress. A thrill of anticipation raced through Draco at Harry’s forceful treatment. Even so, Draco could tell that Harry was holding back and showing Draco only a small fraction of the power he was capable of. Draco wondered if he would ever see the full extent of Harry’s power, and he wondered if he would be able to survive it if he did. 

Harry pulled his mouth away and moved down to Draco’s neck. He nibbled along the tendon there and when he found a spot that made Draco moan, he bit down sharply. Harry quickly soothed the spot with his tongue and then latched on to the same spot, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Draco tilted his head back to give Harry more access, as he decided he liked the idea of being marked by Harry. 

Harry sat up and sat back on the top of Draco’s thighs. He trailed his hands over Draco’s chest, sending shivers and sparks everywhere he touched. “You want me inside you? You want me to fill you up?” Harry stared intensely down at Draco.

Draco nodded, the ache of arousal filling his groin. He bit down on his lower lip as he looked up into Harry’s passionate green eyes.

“Nope. Not good enough,” Harry said with a knowing smirk, “You have to say it!” 

In a husky voice Draco said, “Yes.”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Harry grinned and shook his fingers at Draco. “You know that’s not enough. Say it Draco . . . tell me,” Harry rested his hands on Draco’s chest and leaned down to nip at Draco’s lips. 

“Haaaarry!” Draco groaned. He knew Harry was enjoying the chance to get some of his own back, but that didn’t make it any more comfortable to open himself up and admit how much he needed from Harry. 

“Say it” Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco closed his eyes and whispered back, “I want you inside me Harry.” It was frightening and liberating all at the same time.

“Fuck yes, Draco,” Harry rolled his hips and pressed their cocks together. Harry sat up again and grabbed Draco’s wrists. He stretched Draco’s arms above his head and curled Draco’s hands over the headboard. “Keep them there! Don’t let go!” he instructed. 

Draco squirmed, all he wanted to do now was to move his hands. He couldn’t wait to see what Harry would do next. 

Harry kissed his way down Draco’s body, stopping to lick, suck and bite along the way. Harry moved to his nipples, his belly button, his hip, his upper thigh, and his ankles. When he reached Draco’s ankles, Harry spread Draco’s legs apart. Then he pushed Draco’s knees up toward his chest, exposing Draco blatantly, and lay down with his face right at Draco’s balls. 

Draco had to struggle not to close his legs and move away from Harry’s face. He was feeling much too exposed, too vulnerable. He wanted to flip them, take over and fuck Harry hard. He tightened his grip on the headboard and arched his back. Harry’s softly murmured, “Good boy, Draco”, made him flush red all over. His cock hardened even more and started to leak at the tip and Harry had barely touched him. At this rate he would be coming long before Harry even made it inside of him. 

He felt a warm soft touch below his balls and a gentle stroke across them. Draco looked down to see the soft strands of Harry’s inky hair brushing over his balls. Harry moved his mouth lower to lick at the edge of Draco’s wrinkled pucker. “Aaaaah!” Draco planted his feet flat and pushed up into Harry’s mouth. Fuck yes! Harry Potter was going to rim him, Draco’s brain could hardly wrap around this fact. And then his hot wet tongue licked again and all thoughts fled except for the word, “more!” 

Harry’s hot tongue pushed inside Draco and all he wanted to do was reach down and stroke his aching cock. He must have twitched and given himself away somehow, because Harry pulled back to say, “Don’t move Draco. Don’t let go!” And then he was diving back in and fucking his tongue slowly in and out of Draco’s arse. 

“Oh Merlin! Please, please Harry!” Draco wasn’t really sure what he was begging for. He wanted more of Harry’s tongue but he also wanted Harry to touch him, and he really wanted Harry to fuck him. Harry’s tongue moved away but then Harry’s slicked up finger pressed into him and that felt amazing too. “Ah! Yes, yes, yes,” Draco pushed back against the finger that was pressing carefully into him. “Merlin! Yes!”

“Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are right now?” Harry was leaning over Draco, resting his weight on his left arm. Since he couldn’t use his hands, Draco shook his head to move the hair that had fallen over his face. He looked down at himself, legs spread, knees up, muscles taut, and hips writhing. Harry slid in a second finger while he was looking at him and Draco saw his whole body tremble.

It was so good but so tantalizing and yet not enough, Harry hadn’t yet grabbed his cock. “More, need more Harry,” Draco panted as he twisted against Harry’s hand. 

“Alright then, hands and knees Draco,” Harry said as he pulled his fingers free and moved off Draco. 

Confused, Draco just stared up at him trying to make his brain work. “But? What . . .”

A Slytherin smile appeared on Harry’s face, “Get on your hands and knees Draco, so I can fuck you.” Harry’s smile deepened as Draco’s face turned red when he registered the command. 

Draco’s legs felt weak when he moved to roll over. He felt like an untried virgin, just what had Potter done to him? Slowly, ever so slowly, Draco got up on his hands and knees. He had fucked and been fucked like this many times, and had enjoyed it. He didn’t know why he was feeling so unsure with Harry. 

Harry slid his hand down Draco’s spine and whispered, “So beautiful.” Draco looked back over his shoulder at Harry and they locked eyes. The moment stretched out until Draco dropped his head and rocked his hips back against Harry hard prick. Harry took his cock in hand and dragged the tip across Draco’s sensitized skin. Then he pushed in just the tip and waited. Draco relaxed against the burn and the stretch and tried to push himself back onto Harry’s cock, but Harry held his hips tightly and refused to let him move. “Ready for more?” Harry asked with just the head of his prick inside Draco. 

“Yes, yes!” Draco cried out still trying to press back but was stopped again by Harry’s hands on his hips. 

“Well then,” Harry said in a low dark voice, “who do you belong to Malfoy?” 

“Fucker!” Draco tried to move off of him, but Harry’s hands held him firmly. “Oh, fuck you Potter!” Harry pushed in a tiny bit and Draco whimpered, wanting more. 

“You know what you have to say,” Harry drawled.

Draco let off a string of curses, all the while trying to push back farther onto Harry’s cock. “You fucker,” Draco moaned. “Yours ok. Happy now? Now fuck me properly!” Draco snapped. 

“You need to say it for real,” Harry taunted Draco by pushing in another half inch. “No fucking until you say it like you mean it.” 

“I’m yours you stubborn arrogant arse!” Draco shouted, wanting Harry with every fiber of his being. Harry pushed his cock all the way inside of Draco’s arse. Harry was so thick, and Draco felt so full. 

Harry leaned his chest on Draco’s back and lowered his mouth next to Draco’s ear. “Tell me again, Malfoy,” Harry pulled out and thrust back in sharply, “who’s are you?” 

The drag of Harry’s cock on all of those extra sensitive nerve endings was sending Draco into orbit. “Yours,” he breathed out, “I’m yours Potter! Fuck yes!” Harry’s hips snapped into Draco again and again. “Merlin! Fuck me Potter, fuck me!” 

“Draco, you feel . . . oh, god! Draco . . .” Harry sped up the thrust of his hips. He reached around and wrapped his hand around Draco’s hard, leaking cock. 

“Merlin yes, Harry! Touch me!” Draco cried out, the touch of Harry’s hand sending him over the edge immediately. “Aaaaaaagh!” Draco shot off onto the sheets underneath him. Harry continued to fuck into him while the muscles of Draco’s arse contracted around him prolonging Draco’s orgasm, and sending Harry over too. 

Harry pulled them both over onto their sides, staying coupled together. While they both caught their breath, Harry linked his fingers with Draco’s and held their hands against Draco’s chest. When Harry softened and slipped free, he waved his free hand and the cleaning charm flowed over their skin. He waved the blanket of them and then whispered into Draco’s ear, “I want everything Draco.”

“Yes,” Draco whispered back, before they both fell asleep.

//////// 

Sunday morning Harry and Draco were sitting up in bed naked, with the sheets pooled at their waists. The breakfast tray was balanced just so. Draco was drinking tea and Harry, coffee. Draco had just spread blackberry jam carefully over his toast, making sure to maintain and even layer with no gaps in coverage. This was the fourth piece of toast Draco had prepared this morning, but he had yet to have even one bite due to the toast thief he was sharing his bed with. 

As soon as this piece was finished, Draco held it out with his right hand as far away from Harry as he could get it, “This is not for you, Potter. You thief. Get your own toast!” 

“But Draaaco!” Harry whined, “No one can prepare toast as well as you can.” Harry laughed as he tried to reach around Draco and get his fourth piece. 

“You are a ridiculous child,” Draco tried to give Harry his best haughty look, but it dissolved into a fond smile when he looked at Harry’s messy hair and jam stained lips. 

Before Draco could defend against it, Harry waved the breakfast tray over to the bedside table and threw himself on top of Draco. Harry reached out for the toast and Draco tried to keep it away. “Give it over Malfoy! You know you want me to have it,” Harry said while laughing hysterically.

“Potter you lunatic!” Draco was laughing too, some might even call it giggling. “You’re going to have to . . .” Draco was interrupted when his bedroom doors burst open.

“Father what are . . .”

“What the fuck!” Albus and Scorpius talked over each other as they burst into the room. 

Harry was still sprawled on top of Draco with the sheets dangerously low around their hips. Harry moved up onto his elbows to take his weight off of Draco, but he did not move off of the other man. “Hi boys,” Harry said with a self-satisfied smile. 

“What the fuck, Dad!” Albus stared accusingly at his father and Draco.

“Um, we thought . . . I mean . . . we heard . . . Father, were you . . . laughing?” Scorpius looked at his father curiously. 

“Forget that Scor! They’re fucking! I can’t believe this! How long has this been going on? What were you thinking? I mean, really Dad!” Albus bristled with righteous indignation. 

“Hold on there, Al. You’re not the only one who can score a Malfoy you know. Ooof!” Harry winced at the punch Draco gave his shoulder. “We can talk later Al, OK?” Harry addressed his son. “We’re going to be kissing now.” Then Harry lowered his head to Draco’s and pressed their lips together in a gentle yet thorough kiss. 

“Yes, what he said,” Draco murmured waving his piece of toast in their direction before resuming the kiss that was making his toes curl and his cock rise up once more. 

“But this isn’t . . . they can’t . . . it’s not . . .” Albus sputtered.

“Let’s go Al,” Scorpius began dragging Albus from the room, “Let’s give them some privacy.” 

Albus could be heard even when they reached the hallway, “That’s, that’s! How can you be OK with that? Scor, our dads are . . .” 

Draco pulled back to drop a line of kisses over Harry’s jaw and back to his ear. “Locking and muffling charms please, Potter,” he whispered, before he went back to enjoying Harry’s neck. 

Harry pulled back even further, so that he could look Draco in the eyes. He cupped his hand tenderly around Draco’s cheek. “Your wish is my command, Malfoy,” Harry breathed out roughly, “your wish is my command!”

END


End file.
